


This Is What You Did To Me

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [36]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt!Sam, John is a bad and perverted man, M/M, abused!Sam, abusive!John, hurt!Dean, mean!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:05:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2277771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: So, I've got another request and hope you like...<br/>John's in love with his son Dean who reminds him so much of his Mary, but is too afraid to act on it in fear that Dean may not feel the same. One night he comes home from a hunt to catch Dean and Sam in a heated make out session that sends him reeling with hate and jealousy for the youngest Winchester. John truly believes that Sam took away his Mary and he'll be damned if he claims Dean to. Unknown to the boys that they've been caught, John sends Dean away on a minor hunt to exact his revenge on Sam and teach the boy of who Dean really belongs to and how unworthy Sam really is of Dean's love by taking away the one thing Sam held sacred and for Dean alone. His purity. John accuses Sam of brainwashing his older brother until Sam breaks and gives into the lies. When Dean returns, it's to find Sam withdrawn and distant and he worries Sam may have had second thoughts about what transpired between them in his absence. They never went beyond making out. John cannot resist the opportunity and makes it his mission to drive a wedge between the boys and make his move to claim Dean as his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is What You Did To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Autumn. These prompts. Never stop giving them to me. Also, SO sorry if its not exactly what you imagined, i've been on a time crunch. I really wanted to do this perfect prompt justice.

**Prompt** : So, I've got another request and hope you like...

Sam/Dean, John/Sam (Non-con), Almost John/Dean. Guilty!Protective!Dean. Underage, Bottom!Sam, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Mind games.

John's in love with his son Dean who reminds him so much of his Mary, but is too afraid to act on it in fear that Dean may not feel the same. One night he comes home from a hunt to catch Dean and Sam in a heated make out session that sends him reeling with hate and jealousy for the youngest Winchester. John truly believes that Sam took away his Mary and he'll be damned if he claims Dean to. Unknown to the boys that they've been caught, John sends Dean away on a minor hunt to exact his revenge on Sam and teach the boy of who Dean really belongs to and how unworthy Sam really is of Dean's love by taking away the one thing Sam held sacred and for Dean alone. His purity. John accuses Sam of brainwashing his older brother until Sam breaks and gives into the lies. When Dean returns, it's to find Sam withdrawn and distant and he worries Sam may have had second thoughts about what transpired between them in his absence. They never went beyond making out. John cannot resist the opportunity and makes it his mission to drive a wedge between the boys and make his move to claim Dean as his.

 

Mary might not approve of what was going on in John’s head. She wouldn’t appreciate his fantasies in the slightest but how could he help it? His oldest child was the spitting image of the love of his life. He lost his sweet Mary, but Dean was a blessing. It was a message from God that John could have a second chance. It was so wrong to have feelings like this towards his son. But Dean was so beautiful.

There was no chance in hell Dean would ever consider being with his dad. Dean devoted his whole life to his little brother. Sammy was Dean’s world. And Dean had enough brains to know that having sex with his dad was beyond wrong.

Then why did John want it so much?

Sam got Dean’s attention and love 24/7. Dean had been Sam’s bodyguard, friend, brother, and companion since he was 4 years old. John could admit that he was ragingly jealous. He wanted Dean to look at him like he looked at Sam.

Over the years, sadness and longing turned into anger. If Sam had never been born, Mary would still be alive. It was Sam the demon was after! If Sam had just never been born the demon wouldn’t want anything to do with them. So why did Dean, his perfect angel, lavish all of his love and time to Sam?

He’d watched the boys grow up. Dean had become a perfect, strong hunter and was obedient to his father’s every word. Every day John only fell more and more in love with his son. Sam, however, was defiant to a fault. He hated this life and constantly questioned why they had to hunt. John felt like yelling, “Because of you, you stupid little kid!” but Dean would hate him for it and John couldn’t take that chance.

Sam’s stubbornness would end up getting him killed or injured—or even worse, getting _Dean_ killed or injured—and then like everything, Sam would blame John. He just couldn’t stand the kid. It felt like day by day his anger built up towards Sam like a ticking time bomb.

And then everything got worse.

He’d been exhausted from the hunt. It was a Wendigo and too dangerous to bring his boys along with him. Sam would have screwed it up and John didn’t want to put Dean in any sort of dangerous position. So he managed it alone and came home bone-tired, hoping to fall asleep with fantasies of Dean’s lips kissing and sucking him off. He opened the door and saw Dean’s lips doing something all right—something with _Sam_.

The two were curled up on the couch with the TV in the background. Sam was practically in Dean’s lap and their lips were locked together. Sam’s arms were around Dean’s neck and Dean’s hands stabilized Sam’s hips. Sam was making little desperate noises and Dean’s eyelids fluttered in pleasure.

Rage bubbled in John’s stomach like acid and he wanted to run over and rip the two brothers apart. Sam took Mary, and now he was taking Dean too. John was going to scream and toss Sam out on the street and leave him to rot. He couldn’t, because Dean’s stupid fucking loyalty to Sam would have him staying on the street too.

Dean pulled back and nuzzled Sam’s neck. “Dad might see, baby boy.”

Sam smiled goofily. “Kay. Wanna cuddle?”

“You’re a giant girl,” Dean said affectionately. “Just this once.”   
Sam hummed. “That’s what you said the last three times.”   
“You looked cold,” Dean said petulantly.

John watched the boys banter lovingly and snuggle in bed, green with jealousy. Dean _never_ looked at him like that. Dean was obedience and loyalty. John didn’t receive any of the unwavering affection and playfulness that Sam got.

John had never felt such powerful wrath in his entire life. He wanted Sam dead. No, he didn’t. He wanted Sam damaged and miserable and very much alive so he could experience the pain John felt right now.

If it was the last thing John did, he would make that possible. If he couldn’t have Dean, no one could.

*

“It’s a simple salt and burn,” John explained. “It’ll be two days tops. An excellent hunter like you should get it done in one day.”

“Yes, sir,” Dean said obediently. “Should Sammy come? He can help and I can teach him-,”  
“No,” John barked. “Sam is staying here with me. It’s easy. You don’t need a helping hand.”

“Yes, sir. C’mere, squirt.” Dean held out his arms and Sam jumped into them.

“I’ll miss you,” Sam whispered. John couldn’t hear Dean’s response but Sam smiled.

“Miss you too, baby boy. I’ll call okay?” Dean kissed Sam’s forehead they did when they were kids. To anyone else, it could be innocent brotherly affection, but John knew better. John’s rage roared inside him. He was the only one that deserved Dean’s kisses.

“See you guys in a few days,” Dean said. He grabbed the keys to the Impala and winked at Sam on the way out the door.

The room was quiet with Dean’s mediating presence gone. John hadn’t realized how great the tension was between him and Sam. The only thing in common was that they both loved Dean. Dean only loved one of them, but maybe John could persuade Sam that it wasn’t him.

Yes, John could do that indeed. He’d have to make Sam believe he was unworthy of Dean’s love and Dean would come running into John’s arms.

*

Dinner was an awkward affair. Sam ordered a pizza with olives and bacon—something he and Dean loved, but John hated olives. He snapped at Sam and Sam glared and told his dad that he could get his own dinner if he hated it so much. John wondered how Sam paid for the pizza, but then he saw that Dean had left a pile of cash for his little brother. John snarled angrily. Even when Dean wasn’t here, he was showing his love for Sam.

Sam watched TV after dinner without looking at John. There was a nature documentary about African savannas that Sam chose to watch. Dean hated documentaries, but when Sam found one he liked Dean would sit on the couch next to him and watch it with Sam.

Soon all of that would stop. John just had to set his plan in motion. Sam was a moldable 12 year old, still growing and learning. It would be easier for John to manipulate Sam when he was young and still developing the relationship instead of when he was older and firmly invested in the relationship.

Tomorrow John would take the first step in the process.

*

“I saw you,” John told Sam.

Sam looked up at John from his book. Disdain and confusion swirled in his eyes. “You’re going to have to be more specific. Technically you see me every day, in which case yeah, I saw you too.”

John sneered at him. “You and Dean. I saw you two kissing.”   
Sam paled. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. You must be going cr-,”

“Don’t take that tone with me,” John hissed. “Dean may think you’re the greatest thing on this planet, but _I_ don’t. You killed Mary and you’re going to kill Dean too.”

Sam shook his head. “I’d never hurt Dean. I love him.”

“You will, because you’re impure. You’re not worthy of Dean. He’s with you out of pity, not love,” John told him.

Sam looked like he was going to cry. “Dean loves me.”

John grabbed Sam’s arm and yanked him to his feet. “You think that? You think he’d love someone like you?”

“Dad?” Sam eyed him warily. “Dad, what are you doi-,”

“Shut up!” John snapped. “Listen to me, you maggot. Mary would be alive today if it weren’t for you. We would be happy. Dean wouldn’t have to look over his shoulder and make sure that a spoiled brat like you is always safe.”

“Dean takes care of me because he cares about me,” Sam protested. He was looking less and less sure of his words and John smirked. His plan was working. “Dad, let go of me,” Sam pleaded.

“No,” John snarled. “I’m going to show you exactly how little you’re worth. How little Dean thinks of you.”

John spun Sam around and pushed him over the kitchen table. “If you keep moving this will only hurt more, Sam.”

“Dad, let me go!” Sam’s voice was tinged with hysteria.

“I need you to learn, Sam, how pathetic and worthless you are,” John said calmly. He tore Sam’s pants down. He kept one hand on Sam’s back to keep him pinned while he undid his own pants and shucked them off. Sam was young and weaker than John and as much as he fought to get away, the older Winchester could keep him still.

John spit on his hand and rubbed it on his dick. “Stop squirming,” John said harshly.

“Dad, enough,” Sam whimpered. “This isn’t funny anymore.”

“Neither is watching you with Dean,” John sneered. “You’re toying with Dean’s emotions, Sam. You’re going to hurt him.”

“You’re hurting me!” Sam cried.

John was holding Sam’s wrists pretty hard. But the kid needed the pain. He would learn better with more pain. And John got more satisfaction out of it. “Stay the fuck still.”

He shoved in Sam. He let out a scream and John clamped a hand over Sam’s mouth. He didn’t want anyone calling the cops on a screaming boy. Sam was wonderfully tight. He was a virgin and the sensation, while a little dry, felt wonderfully on John’s cock. He hadn’t gotten laid in such a long time. Since Mary, John had felt wrong being with anyone else. Excluding Dean, of course.

Sam was crying into John’s hand. He felt the skin tear and blood slicked John’s pumping. “It hurts, it hurts,” Sam sobbed. The words were muffled by John’s palm  but he could still tell what he was saying. He could feel the pain radiating off Sam and it brought him the most terrible sense of satisfaction.

“Dean will never love you,” John mocked. “You’re dirty, you’re unclean.”

Sam sobbed harder at that. John smirked. He was tearing his son apart—physically and emotionally—just the way Sam tore their family apart.

John dug his nails into Sam’s hips, drawing blood, and then came inside his ass. John pulled out abruptly and his come leaked down Sam’s bare thighs. “Now do you understand?” John growled. “Now do you understand how worthless you are? This family would be better off without you. _Dean_ would be better off without you. Mary would be alive and Dean could live a normal life with someone he actually _loved_.”

Sam’s tears hadn’t ceased and he collapsed on the floor. His pants were around his ankles and his legs were stained red and crusty with come. John grinned smugly and flicked off the motel light. “Sleep tight, little Sammy.”   
Sam’s cries were a lullaby to John, and he fell asleep quickly.

*

John woke up the next morning relaxed and satisfied. He looked across the motel room and saw Sam still lying on the floor. The come and blood had dried on his body. He’d probably cried himself to sleep.

John walked over and nudged Sam with his toe. “Wake up.”

Sam blinked open. His eyes were red from crying. “Da?”

“Get off the floor before Dean comes home,” John snapped.

“He’s comin’ home tom’rrow,” Sam slurred.

“I want you off the floor. Go read the newspapers and try and find me a case.” John pushed Sam over with his boot. “Up.”

Sam crawled to his feet. “Dean will kill you for this,” Sam sniffled.

John yanked Sam by the collar of his shirt and tugged him forward. “You think he’ll be disgusted by _me_? You’re the dirty one. You’re impure, Sam, and no one will ever want you now. Especially not Dean. He wanted his sweet, innocent brother, but now he’ll see you for the dirty whore you are.”

Sam’s lower lip wobbled. John grinned with satisfaction. “Go look for hunts, boy. There are newspapers on the table.”

Sam shuffled to the table with his eyes watering. John turned away from the pathetic sight. He and Dean would never be together now.

*

Dean showed up the next day in the afternoon. “Dad, Sammy, I’m home!”

John smiled hugely at his son. “Dean! Good to see you! How was the hunt?”

“Fine. Got a couple bruises but the bitch is good and burned.” Dean scanned the motel room. “Where’s Sammy?”  
“Do you need me to take a look at the bruises?” John offered.

“No, I told you they’re fine. Where’s Sam?” Dean was starting to sound impatient.

“He’s asleep,” John lied. Sam was in bed, but he probably wasn’t sleeping. He’d be sore for days, no way he could sleep comfortably.

“I’m beat too,” Dean said. “Think I’m gonna lie down with him.”

“You could use my bed. It has more room.” And John could fall asleep to the scent of Dean on his pillow.

“I don’t want to put you out of your bed. I’ll just sleep in my own.” Dean snuck away before John could protest any more.

*  
Dinner was quiet. Dean kept shooting worried looks at Sam, who was barely picking at his meal.

“I’m going to bed early,” Sam muttered.

“I’ll come with you,” Dean said immediately.

Sam flushed and turned away. “No thanks.”

Dean’s eyebrows furrowed. When Sam was out of the room, he asked John, “Did something happen to Sammy when I was away?”  
“I don’t know,” John said innocently. “He was fine when you left. He got kind of quiet but it must be because he was missing you.”

Dean chewed his lip nervously. “I’m going to go check on him.”

“No!” John exclaimed. “I mean, no. Sam’s almost a teenager. He just needs his space.  He might feel like you’re suffocating him.”

Dean pouted. “It’s just so weird. Sam has never pushed me away before. There’s something sketchy here and I’m going to fix it.”

 

 

Dean poked his head around to the tiny bedroom he and Sam shared. “Baby boy?” Sam ignored him. That was definitely not like Sam. “I know you’re not asleep, sweetie.”

“Go away,” Sam grumbled. “I’m trying to sleep.”

Dean sat down on the bed they shared and rubbed his shoulder. “Baby, I can’t make it better unless I know what’s going on.”

“Leave me alone,” Sam said. He sniffed like he’d been crying.

Dean desperately wanted to curl up behind him and spoon his sweet little brother. But if Sam was acting like this… maybe he’d had second thoughts. Maybe he’d decided he made a mistake going along with Dean’s plan.

Dean scooted away from Sam and put his head in his hands. Sam was the greatest thing in Dean’s life and he’d screwed it up with his idiotic incestuous feelings. He pressured Sam into this and now he’d had some time to think. Dean wasn’t worth the effort. He laughed humorlessly. That wasn’t a surprise. Dean was needy and pathetic. No one cared about Dean. Even Sam rejected him.

Dean trudged back out to his dad. Maybe he could convince him to give Dean a beer and drink away his misery.

 

 

Dean came out of the bedroom looking horribly dejected. John concealed a smile. This was his chance. Dean was lonely and needed comfort. If Sam wouldn’t be there for Dean, then John could. It was the most opportune moment.

“No luck?” John asked.

Dean shook his head. “He asked me to go away. He’s never asked me to go away. I thought he—I thought we-,” Dean sat across from John.

“It’s hard, huh?” John patted Dean’s hand comfortingly.

“I hate this. I hate being so far away from Sam.” Dean curled up into a ball on the chair. “What will I do without him, Dad?”

 “It’s going to be okay, Dean.” John slid out of his own chair and moved to put his arm around Dean’s shoulders. “It’s probably just a phase.”

Dean hugged his legs to his chest. “I want the phase to be over.”

He looked like a little kid again, small and sweetly innocent. John pressed a kiss to his temple and Dean leaned into him. John did an internal happy dance. His plan was working! “I know you do, son. Just remember, Dean, that you’ll always be my special boy. I love you, Dean.”

“No one else does,” Dean whined. “I’m completely worthless.”

John felt another wave of hatred towards his youngest son. Anyone that made Dean this miserable was on John’s shit list. “You are _not_ worthless,” John said firmly. “You are my little angel.”

“Dad?” Dean tilted his head confusedly. “What are you talking about?”

John couldn’t help it. Dean’s lips were right next to his and his eyes were so vulnerable. He lightly brushed his lips against Dean’s.

Dean didn’t reciprocate, but he didn’t pull away either. John pulled away to examine Dean’s face. “Dean.”   
“Dad, I’m confused.” Dean shifted uneasily. “I don’t know.”

“Just think about it,” John whispered. “I will always love you. I will wait for you.”

Dean glanced over his shoulder and paled. “Sammy?”

John turned too and watched his youngest disappear back into the bedroom. John tried to keep Dean in the chair but he scrambled out. “Sammy wait!” Dean chased after him and John seethed.

He snuck to the door of the bedroom and pressed his ear against the door. “Sammy, talk to me! Please!” Dean pleaded.

“Go away, you traitor!” Sam snapped.

“I don’t know what’s going on,” Dean cried. “First you’re happy and kissing me back and now you’re shutting me out! And now you’re angry! Just tell me what I can do to make it better?”  
“You can’t,” Sam snapped. “Go cuddle up with _dad_.”

“What did he do?” Dean asked. “Tell me, Sam!” Sam stayed quiet but Dean persisted.

Finally, Sam yelled, “Fine! You know what he did? He raped me, Dean! He pushed me down and fucked me and now you’re in his arms because I’m just a worthless whore! That’s what you think, isn’t it? That I’m pathetic? I should have known I wasn’t worth anyth-,”

“You are _not_ worthless,” Dean said firmly. “You are the center of my world. There is nothing more important to me than you.”

“Then why were you with dad after he hurt me?” Sam whimpered. “Look at these! Look what he did!”

“Sammy, I didn’t _know_ ,” Dean said desperately.

“Whatever, Dean. I don’t trust you if you’re always going to choose Dad over me,” Sam muttered. “Just… just leave me alone. We never should have started this thing in the first place.”

Dean let out a choked off sob and then the springs on the bed squeaked when he got up. John made a mad dash to the table and sat down quickly as if he’d never moved. Dean’s shadow quickly hovered above him. “Oh, hi Dean! Can I help y-,”

“Is it true?” Dean asked harshly. “Did you abuse Sam?”

“No, of course not!” John exclaimed. “How could you think that?”  
Dean grabbed John by the collar the way that he’d grabbed Sam. “ _Liar_.”

“He wasn’t hurt,” John lied.

Dean glared fiercely. “I saw his injuries. And you don’t get that kind of tearing from falling off a bike.”

“He was a virgin, it was a little rough,” John tried.

“You hurt my baby boy,” Dean growled. “I have half a mind to kill you.”

This wasn’t part of John’s plan. “Listen, I had my reasons.”

Dean punched him in the face. “You had _reasons_ for raping your _son_! He’s 12 years old! I don’t want to hear your reasons! I want to beat you until you’ll never walk again!”

“Don’t take that tone with me,” John demanded.

“You have no right to ask for _anything_!” Dean yelled. “Not after what you did.” He pushed John onto the ground and put his foot over John’s throat. “I’m not going to kill you. I’m going to leave you alone. I’m taking Sammy and I’m not letting you see him again. You can’t hurt either of us, Dad. Or I really will kill you.”

John stared up at his son, the person he loved most in the world, with sad eyes. “You can’t do this.”

“Watch me,” Dean hissed. “Sammy, come here.”

Sam snuck out of the bedroom and hesitantly walked over to Dean. “Did you hit dad?” He asked quietly.

“I would have killed him for hurting you,” Dean replied. “But I want him to suffer.”

He pulled Sam against him and kissed his temple. Sam let him and even pressed closer to Dean. “Thank you,” Sam murmured.

“What do you say we leave, baby boy?” Dean suggested. “We can go away and find a home for us.”

Sam nodded eagerly. “I should have trusted you.”   
“I never should have left you alone with this vermin.” Dean leaned down and kissed Sam’s lips. “I’ll do better.”

“I know you will, Dean.” Sam snuggled against him. “You’re my hero.”

“You’re my world.” Dean looked at Dad like he was the scum of the earth. “And _you_ are the worthless, pathetic one, Dad. Not me and not Sammy. We’ll see you… or not.”

John looked desperately at Dean. “Please don’t leave me.”

“Not a chance in hell I’m staying,” Dean muttered. “C’mon, Sammy. Let’s go live our lives.”

 


End file.
